creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:NatalieTheKiller
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Razormouthheart.jpg page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LOLSKELETONS (talk) 19:01, June 23, 2013 (UTC) New Categories Please do not create categories. If you make a mistake in typing a category, click the pencil icon to edit or the garbage can icon to delete. There's no need to publish an edit with a non-existent category. See the page for rules about what categories can and cannot be added to pages together or by non-admin, and also for further descriptions of all our existing categories. If you are confused as to how categories on Wikia are supposed to work, please see . The first offense for this is a warning, but the second offense will result in a 1 (one) day block per the . If you feel your new category should be added to this list, leave a message on stating your proposed category and reasons for its inclusion. It must, though, be applicable to at LEAST 10 (ten) existing pages to be considered. — LOLSKELETONS (talk • ) 19:54, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Jeff the Killer Knockoff You have posted material far too close to that included in Jeff the Killer or a "Jeff-like" entity. They now count as Jeff spinoffs and as such violate our no-spinoffs rule. If you post one again, you will receive a one-day block. If you really MUST write one, there's a on Spinpasta Wiki. Please read for more info. — LOLSKELETONS (talk • ) 20:02, June 23, 2013 (UTC) RE: If you would like, I could fetch it from the deletion log and post it on Spinpasta Wiki. — LOLSKELETONS (talk • ) 20:20, June 23, 2013 (UTC) :P.S. The reason I deleted it is because we have a rule against Jeff-like stories/entities. Don't take it personally. — LOLSKELETONS (talk • ) 20:23, June 23, 2013 (UTC) I reviewed your story, and concluded that it derived far too much inspiration from Jeff the Killer. The fact that the protagonist it "bullied" as a part of his backstory is just one of the many "Jeff-like" elements that give your story criteria for deletion. If you would like to make a case in Spinoff Appeal, please go ahead. I doubt it would be accepted back on this site, however, seeing as it is very clearly "Jeff-inspired", even if you may have not meant it to be. Once again, we have a rule against this kind of thing. — LOLSKELETONS (talk • ) 20:35, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Post it on Pastebin or a similar text-pasting site and provide me with a link. I'm afraid posting the entire thing on my talk page would take up too many bytes. — LOLSKELETONS (talk • ) 20:48, June 23, 2013 (UTC)